freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Party Room 4
Main = Party Room 4 is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Toy Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica enter this room. Appearance Party Room 4 contains one table with a decorative tablecloth, holding a set of presents with balloons attached at the end of the table. On the wall, there are paper plate designs of what appears to be BB or the The Puppet, Bonnie, and Freddy Fazbear respectively from left to right on the wall. Curiously, the Bonnie paper design is seemingly crying two streams of liquid. These paper plates decorations are commonly referred to as the Paperpals. The floor is tiled in a black and white checkered pattern with a green-and-blue checkered stripe as well as a confetti pattern on the wall. Wires can be seen extruding from the ceiling. On the leftmost wall behind the presents are drawings, presumably drawn by kids. The same drawings can be seen in many other rooms, including The Office and Kid's Cove. There is also a rare occurrence in which the Balloon Boy paper design can go missing. It is unknown what causes this; currently, it appears random, like the posters in the East Hall in the first game. Strangely, the same paper doll can be seen hanging in The Office at times, as if it moved there from Party Room 4. Trivia *Toy Bonnie stares directly into the camera in this room, similar to what Bonnie sometimes did Backstage in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. **Unlike Bonnie, however, this is his only position in the room, rather than an occasional easter egg. *This is the only location where both Toy Chica and Chica can enter the same room. *Toy Bonnie cannot be seen in this room in the iOS version. *Strangely, whenever Toy Bonnie goes into this room, the wires to the right of the camera angle disappear. This was likely an oversight on Scott's part. **However, the silhouettes of the wires can still be seen when the Flashlight is turned off, so it is likely that Toy Bonnie is blocking the light source that illuminated the wires. *While Toy Chica is standing in this room, the garment around her waist appears to clip into her. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the BB paper plate doll appears in the box with the scrapped toy animatronics, and the Bonnie and Freddy paper plate dolls may occasionally appear in The Office hanging above said box as hallucinations. |-|Gallery = Gameplay ParyRoom4NoLights.png|Party Room 4 with the lights off. PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring directly into the camera with the lights off. ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie staring directly into the camera. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. Chica-PartyRoom4.png|Withered Chica, in Party Room 4. 333.png|Party Room 4 with the paper-plate doll missing. Brightened PartyRoom4Brightened.png|Party Room 4, brightened and saturated for clarity. ChicaInPartyRoom4Brightened.png|Party Room 4 featuring Withered Chica, brightened and saturated for clarity. PartyRoom4SansBBPaperDollBrightened.png|Party Room 4, missing paper-plate doll, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2